


One day at Time

by Diana924



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Background Femslash, Beaches, Canon Trans Character, Day At The Beach, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: È da tanto che non si concedevano una giornata tutti insieme, l’ultima volta è stata per il Ringraziamento e da allora sono passati cinque mesi aveva pensato Callie.





	One day at Time

**Author's Note:**

> missione 3, cow-t, team Opal

È da tanto che non si concedevano una giornata tutti insieme, l’ultima volta è stata per il Ringraziamento e da allora sono passati cinque mesi aveva pensato Callie.

Il caldo della California la sorprende sempre ma almeno ci sono tutti. Mariana che per una volta ha deciso di non portare nessun ragazzo, le foto di famiglia hanno una costante: ogni anno Mariana si presenta con un ragazzo diverso, fatto che ormai non turba più nessuno. Jesus ed Emma ancora insieme, e sicuramente Jesus ora che ha potuto lasciarsi il liceo alle spalle è sicuramente più rilassato e più disposto a vivere con il suo handicap, Mariana le ha confidato che i due addirittura progettano di sposarsi ma è un segreto, e Callie in effetti è sorpresa che non lo sappia già tutta la California dato che Mariana Adams Foster non è mai riuscita a tenere un segreto.

Brandon le sembra tranquillo, la perdita di Grace ancora si sente ma Callie è felice che finalmente il suo fratello adottivo nonché ex abbia ripreso a sorridere. Accanto a lui c’è Jude, Callie ha sempre pensato che lui e Connor formino una bella coppia, rivederli insieme le fa pensare che forse il tempo non corre velocemente, che lei è la stessa ragazzina spaventata all’uscita dal riformatorio che si trova di fronte il sorriso di Lena Adams. Lena e Stef sono così felici, le migliori mamme che avesse potuto trovare e Callie gliene sarà per sempre grata, in quel momento Lena è in bikini a prendere il sole mentre Stef controlla tutto come se fosse impossibile per lei smettere di essere un poliziotto.

Lei e Aaron sono rimasti sulla spiaggia, hanno steso un telo e non si sono mossi da lì da … ormai saranno due ore pensa Callie. Si è chiesta più volte nel corso degli anni se si sarebbe innamorata di Aaron se lo avesse conosciuto quando era ancora una ragazza o durante la transizione e la risposta è sì: lei ama Aaron per quello che è, non per come appare. Se anche lo avesse conosciuto prima della transizione si sarebbe innamorata del ragazzo che vegetava nel corpo di quella ragazza. Aaron è straordinario, non le ha mai fatto pressioni, è sempre stato sincero con lei e ha sempre atteso che fosse lei a fare il primo passo anche se non riusciva a reprimere il desiderio di baciarla, è sicuramente il miglior ragazzo con cui sia mai stata, e l’unico con cui ha mai deciso di sistemarsi, di mettere radici; ed è anche un ottimo avvocato, lo era già quando era lo studente di legge che prese a cuore il caso di Kyle.

La sua prima mostra l’ha dedicata proprio, “ad Aaron Fletcher, il miglior ragazzo che abbia mai avuto e una delle persone migliori che abbia mai conosciuto “ha dichiarato la sera dell’inaugurazione di fronte a tutta la famiglia.

Lei è in bikini mentre lui ancora con la maglietta addosso, Callie sa bene che non è per la vergogna, non uno come Aaron che non si è mai vergognato di quello che ha fatto o di quello che è. Non puoi concederti questo lusso quando affronti qualcosa di così grosso come una transizione da solo, senza o quasi nessun supporto. Le cicatrici non si vedono quasi più, Callie sa esattamente dove sono ma ad occhi esterni non sono riconoscibili ed Aaron è qualcosa di più di una persona che ha deciso di cambiare sesso, lei lo sa, lui lo sa, la famiglia lo sa e questo basta a tutti.

<< Se vuoi andare vai pure >> le sussurra Aaron indicandola Mariana, Brandon, Jude e Connor si stanno sicuramente divertendo in acqua, in effetti la tentazione è forte ammette Callie a sé stessa, basta sentire le risate dei quattro per capire quanto si stiano divertendo.

<< Solo se vieni anche tu >> rispose lei, la ragazza caparbia e testarda che era un tempo è diventata una donna matura e riflessiva, questo non vuol dire che non si lanci più nelle sue campagne o che non metta più in discussione l’autorità, solamente sa quando è il momento di farlo e quando no.

<< Con questo freddo? Mai >> le risponde Aaron scherzando ma non troppo, Callie sa fin troppo bene come il suo compagno soffra il freddo, ricorda ancora la sua espressione quella volta che fecero un bagno fuori programma in quel laghetto.

<< Disse colui che ha voluto festeggiare Natale a Chicago >> risponde lei prima di cominciare a strusciarsi sensualmente addosso a lui ma non troppo, le mamme sono pur sempre presenti e ci sono i suoi fratelli; quello che accade con Aaron nell’intimità però … è un altro discorso.

<< Calliope Jacob Adams Fosters … no, Callie no! Non ora almeno >> tenta di difendersi Aaron ma Callie lo conosce fin troppo bene per sapere che entro cinque minuti avranno raggiunto gli altri, a casa Aaron non farà che lamentarsi di quanto starà male, che è colpa sua e via dicendo; al che seguendo un copione collaudato lei risponderà che “solamente gli uomini adulti si lamentano così tanto per un po’ di raffreddore “prima di tornare a dipingere, fingendo di ignorare il ghigno soddisfatto di lui.

Come previsto la maglietta di Aaron cade a terra dopo appena tre secondi, stanno diventando fin troppo noiosi si dice Callie prima di baciarlo teneramente sulle labbra e sussurrargli << ecco il mio uomo, così si fa >> e poi correre via inseguita da lui.

Aveva bisogno di una pausa con tutta la sua famiglia, loro e Aaron sono quello che le serve, ed è felice che finalmente anche Brandon lo abbia accettato, per quanto gli abbia voluto bene l’amore della sua vita è sicuramente Aaron Baker, ottimo avvocato e splendida persona, che sia uomo o donna non le è mai importato.


End file.
